


Broken

by RobyndaQueen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Abusive Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alternative Universe - Human, Borrower Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m Bad At Summeries sorry, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Teen everyone else, The Author Regrets Everything, also I can’t spell, plz dont be mean, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobyndaQueen/pseuds/RobyndaQueen
Summary: This is inspired by Finding Home by arc852 (I don’t know how to credit things sorry).Virgil is an eight-year-old borrower that was abandoned by his parents. When a teen called Deceit finds him, Virgil thinks everything is better. Then it isn’t. When Virgil runs away, what will happen?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. The Beginning

Virgil knew he shouldn’t be out. Deceit could be near and that would be very bad. He leaned over the edge of the table to see how far down it was. 

He had climbed up the table with his hook and string but it had fallen down. That was very, very bad. Deceit was out but Virgil has no clue when he would be home. But if Virgil was up there when he came home, he had no clue what his punishment would be.

Virgil was an eight-year-old borrower. His parents had abandoned him three years ago. Virgil had wandered stayed inside the walls of the house until the hunger was overwhelming. It was the worst thing he had ever felt. How wrong was he. 

When Virgil had to come out of the wall he was so hungry the he passed out on the floor. When he had woken up, he was in the hand of a human. Virgil had instantly panicked and thrown himself off the human’s hand in panic. He found out very quickly that was a very big mistake. Virgil never felt the ground but instead got surrounded by darkness. 

When Virgil woke up, he felt the worst pain ever. He looked at his left leg and nearly fainted again. It was bent on a wrong angle. A very wrong angle. 

Virgil felt a shadow go over him and saw the human. But when the human didn’t pick him up, Virgil felt confused. The then five-year-old had no clue why the human wasn’t picking him up. That was when the human introduced himself as Deceit. Virgil had no clue what the word deceit meant. If he did, he may have felt more panicked.

Deceit was then a fourteen-year-old. Now, he was seventeen. Deceit wrapped up Virgil’s leg and promised him it would get all better. After a week of perfect treatment, that was proven to be a lie. Virgil asked Deceit for some food, as usual but when he had refused, Virgil had felt like something was wrong.

Then the pain started. Deceit had started to hurt Virgil. Emotionally, physically, verbally, all the kinds of pain. The next three years was hell for Virgil. There was not a period of time where Virgil didn’t not want to die. Then the pain would be gone. 

Now, the eight-year-old was onto of the table, looking for some food. When was the last time he had gotten some food? Virgil had no clue. But there was no food and he was trapped. 

Virgil looked at the table leg and sighed. He didn’t want to be hurt again. Once today was already enough. Virgil sat down and moved till his legs were over the ledge. 

Over the next twenty minutes, Virgil slowly climbed down the table leg. One wrong move and he was dead. But was that so bad? Virgil had no answer to that. 

When he reached the bottom, Virgil looked around. He should go back to his “room”. A hell hole. Should he? He should get out of there. Maybe die. Virgil ran over to door as fast as he could. He had no clue why he hadn’t thought of this before. Then he was struck of the memory when he tried to last escape. Deceit had punished him worse then ever before.

But it was too late to turn back now. Virgil could hear the door handle shaking. When the door opened, Deceit stepped in and Virgil wanted to die. But no. He bolted out of there before Deceit could see him. Then the door closed with him outside.

Virgil was free.


	2. The outside

He was out.

That was what he kept saying in his head over and over again. Out. Out of that hell hole. Out of the terrible place. He may be eight, but Virgil did not feel like he was. He felt older. More mature. Maybe like ten or eleven. Who knows. Just not eight.

The one thing that Virgil did not like was the fact that it was cold. Very, very cold. He could tell that it was winter, because it was snowing and Deceit was better then usual. Over the three years that Virgil was stuck there, winter was the best season. Even though it was freezing, the abuse wasn’t as bad as it normally was.

Virgil didn’t even know what abuse meant. He had just heard Deceit use it before.

But it was freezing out here. Inside, the cold was unbelievable but bearable. Not outside. Outside it was horrible. The coldness swept into his thin rags and rattled him to the bone. He was shaking so hard that he was practically vibrating. But he had to keep going.

The fear that Deceit would come and find him was unbearable. Likes kind of stress that seemed wrong.

As Virgil forced himself along the walls of the places, he realised he was great full that it was winter. No one was outside. No one to hurt him again. No one.

No one...

Still, Virgil stayed close to the walls, where even though it was colder, there was a less likely chance he would be found. That would be horrible.

Virgil has been going for about three days. He didn’t even remember what he had for food the last time. Was it a mistake leaving?

Virgil has no answer.

***Five Days later***

Virgil fell over for the tenth time that morning. The coldness has gotten worse. Something he didn’t think was possible.

The snow kept blowing on him, making him unbelievably cold. No. He was past cold. And the hunger was getting to him. Virgil wanted to fall over and stop.

His body was begging for that. To just go to sleep and let the pain end. Maybe that was what he should do. No. That would be. What is is called? Suicide. That is what Deceit said a lot to him.

_Just go kill yourself. Commit suicide_. Deceit’s words ran through his head.

Virgil dropped to the ground with a sob. He had to get up but then he noticed the darkness around him. The darkness was inviting. It was good.

So he let all his feelings go and fell into the darkness.


	3. The Darkness

Virgil decided that he liked the darkness. It was warm and, as his mum used to say, comforting. 

He couldn’t feel anything, but he took that as a good thing. For the first time in three years, he wasn’t in pain. 

And it turns out that he liked no pain. 

It was… nice. Virgil could not remember the last time he had ever thought something was nice. 

He floated in the darkness, somehow smiling without a body. Well he couldn’t have a body, since he was dead.

That was the first time he had realised that. He had to be dead. Last thing he could remember was falling over because he was freezing. The cold must have killed him. Now no more pain. 

That was good.

“Not that much further kiddo.” Virgil heard a voice.

Could you hear things if you didn’t have ears to listen with? Virgil looked down and didn’t see a body. That meant he didn’t have ears. So where did the voice come from? 

He had no idea.

Did that mean he wasn’t dead? Virgil didn’t like the sound of that. It meant that darkness could go away and the pain would come back.

Then suddenly he felt something. Felt something. 

He wasn’t dead. He was going to go back to the pain. That wasn’t good.

Then he realised something. He wasn’t feeling pain. It was warmth. He was on a humans hand. Somehow, Virgil could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His breathing begun to go faster. More feelings.

Then Virgil opened his eyes.

To stare straight at a humans face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I was on holidays for a couple weeks at a place with no service or wifi but I have two chapter for you guys.


	4. The new place

Virgil couldn’t breathe. 

He realised that when his lungs started to burn. He tried to breathe but nothing came out. No air. Nothing. He. Couldn’t. Breathe.

He looked down from the hand he was trapped and only saw snow. So they weren’t there yet. Where ever there was...

Maybe it was just gonna be filled with more pain. The realisation of that made Virgil even more aware of the fact that he can’t breathe. Black spots were spotting his vision.

He looked nervously back up at the Human. They, well he, as Virgil realised, was young. About the same age as Deceit. No, don’t think of him. The Human wore something over his eyes. Something called, what’s the word? Virgil couldn’t remember. Something beginning with a g. 

Wait.

Why was he focusing on that. The Human was just there. Holding him. The Human looked nice, but so did Deceit at the beginning. So what was happening? The same act?

The black spots were growing. Nearly completely covering his vision.

That was not good. Maybe when he gets to the Humans place he will be back to the pain.

Virgil gave one more attempt at breathing before the black spots completely covered his face.

————————————————

Virgil woke up without seeing the darkness at all.

The first thing he saw was a bright light above him. It was too bright. It hurt his eyes. But Virgil had felt worse. Especially the last time he had tried to escape from Deceit. The time that he had failed.

Virgil shuddered. He hated thinking about that. He still had scars.

He blinked until the room he was in came into view. It looked like a kitchen, as Deceit has called it. The thing he was on was hard but smooth. There was a pattern on it. Virgil traced it as he looked around the rest of the room. No Humans were in there. That was good. 

Glasses.

That was what was on the Human’s face. He didn’t know how he could remember that. Virgil let out a puff of air when he realised he could breathe. 

Then he heard something. Talking. Voices.

“Why can’t we have food.”

“Yeah, let us into the kitchen.” 

The voices sounded far away, but close. Maybe outside the room. What surprised Virgil was how old the voices sounded. Only a couple of years older then him.

“I can’t tell you guys what it is, but it is a secret. Just go watch a Disney movie or something.” Virgil realised that it was the same voice he heard before.

Then the door opened. Virgil forced his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep. Maybe the human would go away. Maybe. Hopefully.

He heard the door close behind him but didn’t hear anything. 

Then he braced himself for the next pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be up soon. Please comment, feedback will be appreciated. So baiiii.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is beginning of a new fiction. Well my first one. Feedback would be amazing and please don’t judge me to bad. I know I suck but hey, I tried.
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
